


Book of Shadows

by Jennuh_M



Category: Winx Club
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennuh_M/pseuds/Jennuh_M
Summary: When Musa finds an old Book of Shadows, she must decide if she will use a love spell on the gorgeous Riven or if she will leave it up to the fates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I posted on fanfiction.net. I decided to take the basic plot and rewrite it. It's still not great, but it's so much better than it was.

Musa and her best friend Flora were walking through the forest outside Alfea's walls, searching for isolated flowers for a potion that Bloom wanted to try. Musa couldn't concentrate, however, distracted as she was.

Musa was a freshman fairy at Alfea School for Fairies. She had shoulder-length, royal blue hair tied up in her signature pigtails, twigs and leaves poking out in places from searching through the dense forest, and bangs just above her eyebrows. She blew them as she hiked. She was garbed in the school's khaki outerwear, headphones dangling from her neck, and the power of music humming just below her skin.

Flora, another freshman and one of Musa's roommates, was just a few months younger than Musa. Her light brown hair was tied in a ponytail reaching the middle of her back, the khaki uniform, a rose gold charm bracelet with beautiful white roses - a gift from younger sister. Her green eyes sparkled with joy as her nature magic flowed through her feet, flowers opening and vines twisting as she passed while she let the voice of nature guide her to the flowers.

Musa was remembering the embarrassing moment that occurred this morning. Her roommates had failed to mention that the boys had stopped by the dorm to say hello after dropping off some flyers for the Day of the Rose parade. Musa has unintentionally bumped into Riven on her way to get coffee. This was not that unusual, she was constantly walking into people before her morning caffeine. Unfortunately, she was in nothing more than a ratty grey t-shirt from her previous school and her bright red underwear. She cringed as she remembered Riven raising his eyebrow as she quickly checked for drool, while the others snickered in amusement. Flora quickly threw a throw blanket around her friend while Stella tried to distract the boys, but the damage was done. Musa wished the ground would swallow her whole or the Great Dragon would grant her freedom into Shangri La.

"Musa, look out!" Flora shouted from somewhere in the distance, the words sounding garbled and faded. The warning came too late and Musa tripped over a thick book, falling into the mud. She stood up and looked at what she had tripped on. The book was covered in mud, old, and the pages were stuck together. The leather binding was strong and solid, and Musa was sure this book has a story to tell.

"What do you say we take it back with us, Flo? You know, clean it off, see if there's anything interesting in it." Musa asked turning the book over in her hands. She could faintly make out the gold words engraved on the cover: Book of Shadows. She wasn't about to tell Flora that, however. Flo would insist on taking it to the headmistress at once, worried about the damage the book could cause if it fell into the wrong hands. Flora was wonderful and fun, but sometimes she was too concerned with the big picture. It was the little moments that made life so adventurous.

"I don't know, Musa. Someone may be looking for it. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to clean it up though. Maybe we should see if there's a name inside," replied the uncertain voice of Flora. She felt the pull of the voice guiding her to the flowers once again. Turning she implored for Musa to hurry and keep up. Musa stuffed the book into her bag and jogged to catch up with Flora, determined to put the mystery to the back of her mind and forget about the morning's debacle.

After the girls loaded up the necessary flowers, they started back toward the school faster than they had come. Musa was slower than anticipated and night was quickly approaching. The forest was coming to life around them, bugs buzzing and biting, bats beignning to shake off their sleep to hunt, and crickets began singing a symphony. The dance would be starting soon and they both needed to clean up.

"You go on ahead, Flo. I'll clean up the book and then catch up with you." Musa tipped her head back to the sky and took a deep breath while listening to the forest orchestra.

"Alright, Musa, but don't take too long. Stella does have a dress picked out for you after all." Flora chuckled as Musa groaned behind her. "Relax, Musa. She just wants to help you."

Musa sighed and picked up her pace. If Stella was going to get Musa into a dress and makeup for the dance, then she would have to be fast about cleaning off the book. She looked at Flora who had stopped to watch Musa embrace the sounds coming from the forest. "Last one to the dorm has to let Techna tutor them in coding for a month."

Flora chuckled. "You're on. On the count of three?" The girls ran through the remainder of the forest, through the decorated but abandoned court yard, and up the stairs to their dorm, laughter following them the whole way.

\---

After several rolls of paper towels, two dirty wash cloths, and quite a bit of moaning and fussing from Stella, Musa had finally managed to get the book relatively clean. She was also wearing the dress Stella had picked and silently cursing the heels Bloom had insisted on. Now that the book was clean and she was dressed, she spent the remainder of her time skimming the contents page. Many of the spells were for basic household chores or neat little tricks. Scrubbing the toilet while sitting on her bed sounded fun, and she would be having far too much fun shrinking the clothes of the girls in her classes and watching as chaos and diets reigned. What Musa wasn't expecting to find was on the last page of the table of contents: a love spell. Signora Galateo has informed the class on their first day that love potions were the darkest magic because they trapped their victims. Love could not be manufactured, but lust could. However, when lust was forced onto another human, it would be relentless with no ending for their pain. Only death would release them. It was dispicable magic, a curse, and she had warned that there would be severe consequences for any magical being that cast one.

Musa thought she was smart, however, and if love really couldn't be manufactured then it wouldn't be in a compendium of some witch's spell collection. She would review it and see if it looked dangerous. Signora Galateo could be mistaken after all, and she really liked Riven. Was it wrong to want him to love her? She quickly scanned the page and then copied the words onto her tablet. It didn't look too bad; there was no way that this was dark magic. She read the instructions one more time and began to scheme.

1\. Lend an object to the person you are in love with.

2\. If they fail to return the item quickly (which is a good sign), then obtain/borrow an object from them. A necklace is best-especially if it has a natural stone on it. However a watch, ring, book or any other personal item will do, especially if they carry it on their person.

3\. Having obtained the object, keep it for 1, 2 or 3 days. If it is an object that will not be perished by water, place it in the most beautiful glass receptacle you can find, covering it with water. If water will damage the object, then either bury it in rock salt (or normal salt) in a glass container. Failing this, wrap it in a red cloth with three clear quartz crystals and then place in a glass container. If it is a very large object place it on a glass plate.

4: Prepare an altar in your favorite, most spiritual place. Place the glass container with the object in it on the altar. Leave for 3-4 hours in darkness at night.

5: The next night, place your favorite incense on the altar. Suspend the object above the burning incense, ensuring that the smoke flows over it. Leave in this position until the incense has completely burnt away.

6: Return item to owner. This should result in the beginnings of a relationship between you and the person-but be aware, the signs can be very subtle.

Riven had a book that he carried in his right breast pocket. She didn't think anyone was supposed to know about it, but she had caught him rubbing it absent-mindedly a few times. She didn't know the origins of it, but it meant a lot to him and he never went anywhere without it. That would work wonderfully. She would have to lend him something first, though. Musa leaned back in her chair and thought about the problem, playing with the cool, soft fabric of the dress's skirts. Then it came to her: Riven had been talking about his favorite band last month and she had been delighted that she was also a fan of the band. She quickly promised to let him borrow her copy of the latest album so he could sync it to his phone. She hadn't gotten around to it yet, but this was the perfect opportunity. She found the case quickly and stuck it into her bag before leaving the room, Stella's voice ringing through the dorm in excitement. Navy blue chiffon skirts swallowed the ceruleon ribbon acting as a belt around her waist, and silver heels sparkled as they peeked through the bottom of the dress when she lifted the skirts to walk.

\---

When Musa entered the courtyard arm in arm with Flora and Stella, the music was boucing through the area. It was more than she expected honestly. Glitter had been enchanted to float above the courtyard giving the appearance of a clear, starry night sky. It was going to rain in a few hours, however, so the professors had lowered and altered the barrier to keep out the weather for the night. People were milling about the tables while others danced or stood around gossiping. A roar of laughter came from a corner where a Red Fountain student had clearly shared something hilarious, and the DJ was thumbing through records for his next choice. Headmistress Faragonda danced with Codatorta, smiling as he watched his feet and huffed. Musa smiled. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. Stella drug the two girls to the snack table looking for apples, though she was really keeping an eye out of Brandon. She was chatting away about Bloom and Sky and how adorable their babies would be when Musa caught her first glimpse of Riven.

He was cloaked in his school uniform, scowling at the people daring to come close enough to him, while Brandon leaned over his shoulder. Brandon was sloshing his solo cup around while waving his arms wildly. Sky was rolling his eyes and shaking his head while Timmy and a few other boys looked on in wonder. Musa smiled lightly and blushed when she caught Riven's eye. He raised that ridiculous eyebrow at her, challenging. She pulled the album from her bag and showed it to him. He smirked and walked away from his friends, making his way to her through the crowd. Musa could feel Stella's eyes watching their every move and could practically hear the girl's screaming internal monologue ringing in sync with her own.

"Pixie - it took you long enough to remember. Here I was thinking you had forgotten about me." Riven reached the step two below hers, meeting her eyes at the same level. Then something happened that amazed her. Riven's eyes glanced over her form, gaze lingering on her lips, before returning to her eyes. Musa blushed deeper and her chest burned with joy.

Riven took the album and put it back into her bag before taking her hand. "Dance with me, Pixie." He led her onto the floor as one of the slower songs from the album drifted through the speakers and the DJ announced that they would be slowing it down for a bit. 

Musa cocked her eyebrow and blew her bangs out of her face. "I have a name, you know. It's Musa." She smirked and continued slower, "Mu-sa. Say it with me now. Musa."

Riven laughed and pulled her closer. "My apologies, Muse." Musa huffed but screamed internally. A nickname. He'd given her a nickname! "I'll have to remember that at the parade. What time should I pick you up?"

Musa snorted, then flushed at the sound. "I'm sorry. I don't recall being asked to the parade."

Riven stared at her with a flat expression for a moment, then sighed. "Musa, dearest, loveliest, light of my ever-glowing heart," his voice dripped with sarcasm before becoming serious. "Will you join me as my date for the Rose parade?"

Musa smiled. "Much better." She shifted her arms to fit around his neck rather than his shoulder and pulled him just that little bit closer. "I'd be delighted to." 

Neither of them heard the wolf whistles erupting from their friends, or Stella's screaming, when Riven kissed her on the forehead. They also didn't hear the music pick up a faster beat. Instead, they kept dancing slowly.

RIven was prickly most of the time, and Musa was impatient, but she determined to give this a shot. If Riven was willing to take this step with her, then she was more than willing to lead him.

\---

Musa forgot about the book until the following week when Flora asked if she had found the owner yet. Musa blinked momentarily before explaining that she'd forgotten about it completely. "Hey, Flo? Maybe we should give this thing to Faragonda. Most of it's normal spells, but there are some things that should just be left up to fate, you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me peeps. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
